OS JacobRenesmée
by Appi
Summary: Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur ce couple, voici une série d'OS qui leur est dédiée. Amitié, humour, aventure, et bien sur Amour avec un grand "A" au rendez-vous! Venez découvrir et donner vos idées! certains OS sont AllHumans et Rated K ou T
1. Depuis et pour toujours

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de commencer une série de OS sur Jacob et Renesmée. Les cadres seront à chaque fois différents. Ce premier OS est AllHuman, Jacob est un Quileute et c'est le fils de Billy, Nessie est toujours la fille de Bella et Edward Cullen qui ne sont pas des vampires!**

**Je vous laisse découvrir^^**

* * *

**Depuis et pour toujours**

-Allez, Nessie, dépêche-toi! criait une voix impatiente.

Des notes joyeuses s'égrenaient de la fenêtre du premier étage et le sifflement maladroit qui les accompagnait fit sourire le jeune homme qui venait d'appeler. Il était grand, brun, les mains solidement campées sur ses hanches et les pieds bien sur terre. Ses yeux charbon reflétaient pourtant une douceur et une tendresse enfantine qui brillait d'une ardeur virile. Il était vêtu d'un jean déchiré et d'un débardeur rouge, dévoilant le tatouage tribal complexe qui ornait son épaule musclée. C'était un dur, mais celui qui l'observerait plus attentivement décèlerait sous son assurance masculine une nervosité teintée d'appréhension.

-Viens, je t'attends!

Dans sa chambre, Renesmée sourit. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler Nessie. Pour une raison inconnue, sa mère Bella détestait ce surnom, mais autorisait le jeune adolescent à faire entorse à la règle. Jacob Black avait toujours été le chouchou de Bella, de toute façon. Contrairement à Edward, songea soudainement la jeune fille. Son père et son meilleur ami semblaient toujours se toiser, à se jauger, derrière leurs politesses et leurs courbettes. Elle mit ça sur le compte du désir de protection qu'éprouvaient les pères de familles envers leurs filles. Même si sa mère pouvait s'avérer très collante aussi...

-Cinq, quatre, trois... Attention, je monte!

Le garçon au teint bronzé en avait apparemment marre d'attendre et se dirigea vers la maisonnette d'un pas assuré. Il possédait la clé depuis qu'il savait comment ouvrir une porte, mais aimait bien se moquer de Bella Cullen qui pensait toujours que personne ne viendrait chercher sa clé sous un pot de fleur, et continuait par conséquent à la «cacher» là. Il eut un sourire devant tant d'innocence. Parfois, on pouvait se demander qui était la mère entre Bella et Nessie.

-Deux, un... continua-t-il pendant qu'il gravissait les marches avec le moins de discrétion possible.

La jeune fille esquissa à nouveau un sourire. Elle était habituée à l'exubérance de son ami, et à son tempérament dynamique. Elle n'aimait pas le faire patienter, mais elle avait ses raisons. Déjà, que fallait-il mettre pour ce «rendez-vous»? Apparemment, c'était purement amical, même si Jake ne l'avait pas précisé quand il lui avait téléphoné, et qu'elle s'était bien abstenue de lui le demander. Une robe ou une jupe ferait trop «rencard», de toute façon elle n'aimait pas en mettre. Cependant, sa tenue habituelle, alias un jean éliminé et un pull, serait trop peu distingué, comme si elle n'y accordait aucune importance. Et elle y accordait bien une importance, vu les nœuds qui lui tordaient le ventre depuis le matin même.

-Un demi, un quart, zéro virgule un... poursuit la voix tonitruante de Jacob.

Ses pas lourds s'accéléraient en même temps que les battements effrénés de son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il les mains si moites? Lui, l'indien le plus robuste de la Push, le fils de Billy Black, respecté chef de la réserve? Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle angoisse depuis la dernière finale de karaté qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner. Autrement dit, depuis très très longtemps.

-Nessie, j'arrive!

La jeune fille paniquait. Elle enfila rapidement un débardeur bleu clair à dentelles, une chemise de la même couleur à carreaux jaunes et un jean souple. Elle se contenta des bijoux qui ne la quittaient jamais (un bracelet en cuir tressé par Jacob quand ils étaient petits et la gourmette que ses parents lui avaient achetée) et ne prît pas la peine de mettre des boucles d'oreilles. Ses mains pâles et fines tentèrent de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses boucles acajou, en vain: des mèches rebelles volaient comme toujours partout autour de son visage bien dessiné. L'idée de mettre du maquillage ne n'effleura même pas (elle n'en avait pas de toute façon). Soudain, elle entendit les pas se rapprocher et fit volte-face. Ses yeux, du même chocolat que ceux de sa mère et naturellement lumineux, de part la malice qui y brillait, se rivèrent sur celui qui venait d'entrer.

-Zéro! Tu es en retard, c'est pas bien! plaisanta Jacob.

-Je vois que tu sais compter de cinq à zéro sans te tromper, félicitations, ironisa Renesmée en riant.

Le regard complice et défiant qui était plongé dans le sien suffit à l'indien pour se souvenir pourquoi son cœur se démenait dans sa cage thoracique. C'était pour elle, sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Il s'approcha d'elle et la gratifia d'une accolade amicale. Dès qu'il posa sa grande main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille, le tambour dans sa poitrine redoubla. Quelle idée de lui avoir proposé un rendez-vous! Il avait gardé sa flamme secrète pendant tant d'années, pourquoi se risquer maintenant? Et s'il la perdait? Il n'avait aucune idée de se qui allait se passer durant l'après-midi, mais il savait que s'il gâchait leur amitié, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

-J'imagine que c'est un compliment, de la part d'une fille qui ne sait pas lire l'heure... lui renvoya-t-il.

-Figure toi que je ne suis absolument pas en retard, selon mon horloge interne, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle savait qu'elle avait marqué un point, et que la vengeance du jeune Black ne se ferait pas attendre. Elle ne résistait cependant jamais à l'envie de le taquiner.

-Tu va voir ce qu'elle me dit de faire, mon horloge interne! grommela-t-il et et la souleva sans aucun problème.

-Mais lâche moi! La violence ne résout rien! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'il la jeta sur son épaule.

-Certes, mais elle soulage bigrement bien! rigola-t-il et entama la descente des escaliers.

Renesmée sentit les muscles puissants de son ami rouler sous son thorax, pendant que ses bras chauds la plaquaient sur son épaule. Elle ne résistait peut-être pas à l'idée de le taquiner, mais le plus délicieux dans l'histoire était bien de sentir la force masculine qu'il dégageait au cours de ces démonstrations physiques. Il fallait avouer qu'elle y était de plus en plus sensible. Très sensible même. Mais elle se gardait bien de lui le dire.

-Bon, tu me reposes maintenant, ou j'appelle tes aïeux les Quileute? demanda-t-elle, une fois arrivés à l'entrée.

-Tu laisses mes ancêtres là où ils sont, Visage-Pâle, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il la laissa cependant descendre, incapable de résister à sa moue suppliante. Bien sur, dès que son pied toucha le sol, elle l'assaillit de coups de poing sur son large torse. Que voulait-elle que ces petites mains lui fassent? Sa frimousse satisfaite le fit rire intérieurement. Il agrippa doucement les fins poignets de son amie, et la retourna vers la porte.

-Je t'ai préparé une surprise, ma belle!

Elle était habituée à ce surnom qu'il utilisait dès qu'il était fier de lui, mais il déclencha en elle quelques frissons. Les doigts du jeune garçon tenait ses mains dans une étreinte relâchée, qui faisait en fait plus penser à un geste tendre, presque amoureux. Amoureux.

-Ta camionnette préférée, toute retapée! annonça-t-il fièrement en lui la désignant.

Attendri, il la regarda s'élancer vers la vieille voiture rouge. Elle la caressa doucement avec des petits cris joyeux. Depuis des mois, elle le suppliait de réparer l'ancien pick-up de son père. Il y avait passé plusieurs dimanches, mais elle était en parfait état. Il l'avait même repeinte en rouge, la couleur préférée de sa Nessie. Le résultat en valait apparemment la peine, vu la joie mal dissimulée de la jeune fille.

-Je suis passé exprès pour te montrer le résultat!

Ces mots touchèrent l'adolescente en plein cœur. Certes, elle était très touchée par l'attention de Jacob, et elle adorait déjà la camionnette, mais elle pensait qu'il était venu pour autre chose. Quelque chose de plus intime. Un rendez-vous. Se mordant la lèvre, elle maudit ces espoirs futiles qui s'étaient insinués en elle. Jake n'était qu'un ami. Il venait juste montrer sa nouvelle prouesse mécanique. Juste un ami.

-Viens, on va faire un tour, lui proposa-t-il.

Il lui ouvrit la portière, et s'installa sur la place du conducteur. Tournant la clé, il pria pour que le démarrage soit nickel. Sinon, il n'échapperait pas à l'impitoyable vigilance de Renesmée. La connaissance en matière de voiture l'avait étonné au départ. Il n'était pas habitué à accueillir des filles dans son garage, et la première visite de son amie l'avait gênée. Puis, ils avaient passés d'excellents après-midis ensemble à travailler et à discuter. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'étonner. Depuis toujours.

-Bon, on attends le dégel? raillât-elle. J'ignore si c'est vraiment mieux pour essayer cette... machine.

La voiture démarra en trombe et elle dû se rattraper au dernier moment pour ne pas se prendre la vitre dans le nez. Sous le rire sonore de son meilleur ami, elle attacha sa ceinture. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de farces. Enfin, elle n'avait pas les idées dans l'ordre aujourd'hui.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans accidents. Jacob était un conducteur expérimenté, qui savait conduire plus de véhicules que la plupart des lycéens ayant un permis. Sans compter qu'il ne l'avait pas, lui. Renesmée pût donc, à son habitude, discuter gaiement durant le trajet et observer discrètement son ami conduire. Il y avait quelque chose de très viril dans les mouvements fluides du volant, et dans les veines saillantes des avant-bras de Jacob. Elle sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge et détourna les yeux pour regarder dehors.

Ils prirent un chemin presque invisible à cause des ronces qui poussaient devant. Renesmée était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir pris, et se demanda pourquoi il l'emmenait ici. Peut-être pour tester les amortisseurs de leur nouveau bijou? Elle tentait de se réconforter avec cette idée, quand la camionnette s'arrêta brusquement.

-On descend, Mademoiselle! l'invita Jacob.

Elle le suivit sans hésiter. C'était une des qualités qu'ils avaient développés au cours du temps: se faire confiance, aveuglément. Il se souvint du «jeu» que les grands de la réserve faisaient, quand il était encore tout petit: se pousser de la falaise de la Push. L'eau était profonde mais calme, et aucun rocher ne dépassait le long du précipice, il n'y avait donc pas de vrai danger. Le spectacle de ces corps gracieux et ballotés par le vent avait pourtant quelque chose d' inévitablement hypnotisant. Un jour, il avait amené Renesmée jusqu'à la plage et, cachés derrière un arbre, ils avaient assisté au spectacle, partagés entre admiration et dégoût. Puis, lorsque le groupe était parti, elle avait glissé à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, la voix fluette: «Je ne t'aurais jamais poussé.». Et, sans même joindre le geste à la parole, il savait qu'il pourrait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et se pencher de plus en plus au dessus de la mer, les yeux fermés, il ne craindrait rien. Il pourrait toujours avoir confiance en elle.

-Tu m'emmène où, ô Grand Mécanicien? l'interrompit la jeune fille avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.

-Vers l'infini et au-delà! plaisanta-t-il.

Mais quelque chose dans sa voix intimait le silence, et ils passèrent sur le sujet. Tantôt Jacob devant, tantôt Renesmée, comme guidée par son instinct, ils marchèrent ainsi durant une trentaine de minutes sans échanger de plaisanteries. C'était une autre dimension de leur relation: l'absence de paroles. Ils pouvaient discuter pendant des heures, puis se taire tout aussi longtemps, cela ne les gênait pas. De toute façon, ce qui circulait entre eux dans cette forêt ne pouvait pas être illustrée par de simples banalités. Ils semblaient tout les deux chercher au fond d'eux-même comment exprimer ce trouble qui agitait leur esprit, cette attention toute particulière qu'ils avaient à essayer de calquer le rythme de leurs pas à celui de l'autre.

-Nous y voilà, murmura Jacob, la gorge étrangler par l'émotion de briser ce silence.

Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière et Renesmée resta sans voix. L'espace était ouvert et calme, et sa beauté mystérieuse était si captivante qu'elle fût certaine qu'elle n'était jamais venu ici auparavant. Cela aurait pu la déranger, elle qui connaissait la région comme sa poche, ou même la frustrer, mais elle n'y songea pas un instant. Peut-être même que cet endroit était apparut spécialement pour eux et ce lien qui les unissait. La clairière avec son herbe verte et fraîche, son tapis de pâquerettes et de myosotis, les rayons du soleil qui l'éclairaient d'une lumière claire et discrète, avait un air de paradis. Et il flottait une indéniable atmosphère de romantique dans l'air.

-C'est... magnifique, Jacob, chuchota-t-elle.

Le bel indien, qui était resté en retrait, osait maintenant s'avancer vers elle. Son cœur, qui n'avait pas cessé son galop furieux durant le voyage, s'était calmé et ses pulsations étaient graves et profondes. Dès qu'il avait vu cette clairière, il avait su qu'il dirait à Renesmée ce qu'il gardait caché depuis des années ici, et nul part ailleurs. Doucement, il se plaça à son côté et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent pour la première fois, parfaitement. Au toucher tiède de la peau de son amie, Jacob se contenta d'un soupir d'aise, avant d'entamer son discours crucial:

-Je ne suis pas venu simplement pour te montrer ce qu'était devenu la camionnette, commença-t-il gravement.

Elle avait presque oublié comment leur après-midi avait commencé, tant elle était perdue dans la contemplation de ce qui l'entourait. Avait-elle douté de son meilleur ami? Oui, elle se souvint du goût amer de la déception, mais cela semblait bien vague, bien fade face à la force des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait maintenant. Avait-il sentit sa contrariété? Certainement, elle était un livre ouvert pour lui. Se sentait-il coupable? Aussi, elle avait beau lui l'interdire, il pensait toujours être responsable de tout.

Il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Il avait déjà tant fait: le premier pas pour ce rendez-vous, le rouge symbolique de la voiture, la clairière... Il avait réveillé en elle des sentiments oubliés (ou qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier), il avait osé faire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu, il avait encore une fois montré son courage et sa tendresse en lui prenant la main, et il s'apprêtait à dire ce que tout son corps lui criait depuis qu'elle l'avait senti arriver derrière elle.

Il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

-Jake... arriva-t-elle à prononcer, malgré sa gorge nouée.

Il hésita. Que lui disait le beau visage en face de lui? Lui demandait-elle d'arrêter, de ne pas commencer ce qui tournerait mal? Ou éprouvait-elle les mêmes vagues d'amour qui le submergeaient inlassablement? Il n'osait pas espérer. Elle était bien trop parfaite pour lui.

À ce moment là, Renesmée se tourna maladroitement, manquant de trébucher sur ses hésitations internes, et planta ses yeux dans les prunelles incandescentes de son ami.

-Moi aussi, dit elle sans qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent lentement, et elle pria de toute ses forces pour qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée.

La délicieuse sensation qui l'envahit ensuite surpassa ses doutes et ses rêves. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela. C'était comme … embrasser l'homme de sa vie.

Comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner, comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

Comme si ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Jacob posa une main hésitante sur sa hanche, et elle l'encouragea en enlaçant son cou. Il caressa amoureusement ses cheveux tout en la serrant contre lui. Ce qui avait été un songe depuis si longtemps devenait lentement réalité. Elle était toute sa vie. Depuis et pour toujours.

En même temps, ils se couchèrent sur le lit de verdure, sans séparer leurs bouches pressantes. Elle traça le contour de son épaule, des muscles que son débardeur laissait deviner, de sa mâchoire saillante. Il interrompit leur baiser pour qu'elle dessine le contour de ses lèvres d'un geste léger, et plongea dans ses prunelles chocolatées.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

-Pour toujours, termina-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu:) Donnez moi votre avis!**

**Le titre est bien? Je l'ai trouvé au dernier moment, j'avais très envie de publier cet OS, je l'ai écrit en un aprem' tellement que j'étais inspirée!**

**Un gros bizou à ma BellaLara que j'aime très fort!**

**A bientôt ;)**

**Xo Xo Appi**


	2. Pluie battante et coeur battant

**Coucou!**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages et à mettre en scène ce couple trop chou!**

**Cet OS était initialement beaucoup plus court, et dédicacé à BellaLara - je sais que tu trouves la pluie très romantique, alors tu es servie! Gros bisous, je t'aime fort! -**

**Ici, encore une AllHuman, rated K je dirai, entièrement écrite du Point de vue de Renesmée.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pluie battante et cœur battant**

Il fallait absolument que je le retrouve. Que je puisse lui dire que je m'en voulais terriblement. Que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible malentendu. Que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.

C'était un simple boulot de vacances. J'avais passé un accord avec cet imbécile de Mike Newton pour travailler quelques heures dans son magasin. En échange, il devait me laisser tranquille. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Jacob, de peur qu'il se fasse des idées. Il pouvait se montrer si protecteur envers moi! Est-ce que j'aurais dû deviner qu'il passerait pile dans _cette_ rue pendant la malheureuse petite heure de la semaine où j'étais avec Mike?

Le vent frais me souffla la réponse: j'aurais dû être sincère avec lui. Il me disait toujours la vérité. Avec toutes les précautions utiles et inutiles du monde, mais il ne m'avait jamais menti, jamais rien caché. Qu'est-ce que j'avais avec les gens de mon âge, bon sang? J'éprouvais toujours un blocage, haut et solide comme un mur en béton devant mes camarades de classes, petit et fragile devant mon petit-ami. Petit et fragile, mais présent.

Mon cœur battait plus fort que la pluie sur les toits des maisons de Forks pendant que j'arpentais les ruelles en courant. L'eau avait déjà traversé mes vêtements et j'étais transie de froid, les épaisses gouttes tombant du ciel ne m'épargnaient cependant pas. Elles martelaient ma tête et mes épaules, mais je ne les sentais qu'à peine. J'étais en plein tête à tête (c'était le cas de le dire) avec mes souvenirs, convaincue que c'était dans ma mémoire que résidait la clef qui me permettrait de retrouver Jacob. Et de lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était au lycée. Le Forks High School était certainement la plus petite école des environs, il restait le plus grand bâtiment de la ville. C'est vous dire le niveau des autres. Les lycéens se regroupaient toujours aux mêmes endroits, tels des troupeaux de moutons abrutis: le parking pour les fumeurs, les bancs délabrés pour les romantiques, la bibliothèque pour les solitaires, la cafétéria pour les autres. Il est évident que cette dernière était toujours bondée.

Je n'aimais pas spécialement la cafétéria, tout d'abord à cause du bruit, puis de la foule et les cris démenés des garçons qui jouaient au baby-foot. En vérité, je n'aurais pas passé ma pause là-bas, si ce n'était pas pour rester avec Alice Whitlock, la seule fille de ma classe avec qui je m'entendais normalement.

J'étais donc en train de supporter ses piaillements incessants, interceptant vaguement une proposition de shopping, quand je _le_ vis entrer dans la cafétéria. Grande fana de films à l'eau de rose (malgré mon air d'adolescente blasée), j'eus un instant l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait autour de nous. Il était beau, grand, bronzé et souriant. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ce qui lui donnait un air poétique, au détriment de la malice spontanée qui brillait dans ses yeux foncés. Je mémorisais ses traits bien dessinés juste avant que la magie de l'instant s'évanouit, et qu'il lança une plaisanterie bruyante avant de se plonger dans une partie de baby.

Ce revirement me refroidit, mais c'était à peine si Alice remarqua mon air bougon. Je m'efforçais d'oublier le beau garçon, lorsqu'il quitta son groupe d'amis (des indiens de la réserve pour la plupart) pour s'assoir à une table écartée. D'un geste élégant mais masculin, il tira un livre de son sac déchiré. _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_. Mon livre préféré! Ma voisine remarqua alors mon air éberlué et se contenta de me glisser quelques mots:

-_Jacob Black_.

Les jours qui suivirent, nous nous croisâmes régulièrement dans les couloirs. Je ne saurais dire si c'était du hasard ou si je cherchais vraiment à le revoir. Il fallait avouer qu'il m'avait marqué, et je me surpris un week-end à penser à lui alors que j'étais chez moi. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de «ramener» des élèves dans ma maison, dans la pratique ou dans la théorie. C'était une preuve d'intimité.

Je saurais pas dire non plus comment nous en sommes arrivés à nous parler. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que nos échanges étaient simples et naturels. Oui, je m'était toujours sentie à l'aise avec lui. Il me donnait l'impression d'être un être unique, à part entière. Il s'intéressait à moi, sans être oppressant, à la différence des autres. Je me sentais unique près de lui, certes, mais surtout moi-même. Il m'avait aidé à me retrouver.

À présent, la pluie formait un rideau si épais que je ne distinguais même plus le bout des rues. Ma vue était de toute façon déjà barrée par mes cheveux, trempés, qui collaient sur mon visage. Cela ne gênait cependant pas les images qui se déroulaient dans ma tête. Elles étaient au contraire plus limpides que jamais.

C'était un vendredi, je m'en souvins. Était-ce par ironie du sort, ou par simple hasard, qu'aujourd'hui était un vendredi aussi? En tout cas, ce vendredi là fût le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin, sans compter les trois derniers mois. Le plus beau jour de ma vie _avant_ Jacob Black.

Il m'avait appelé, sur mon fixe, ce qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des années. Cela fut certainement le fruit de mon imagination, mais le téléphone me sembla plus chaud que d'habitude. Sa voix, joyeuse et rassurante, m'apostropha par un habituel «Hey Nessie!». Ce surnom, que je détestais entendre de la bouche de mes parents, semblait bien plus doux sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il savait à quel point tous ces détails me marquaient? C'étaient des petites preuves d'affection. J'avais toujours vécu dans ma bulle intime, et voilà que j'y passais mon temps avec les fantômes de ce garçon. Tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles, tous ses regards étaient devenus essentiels pour moi.

Pendant que je songeais à cela, j'entendis un brusque coup de klaxon. Je me retournai vivement, dans l'espoir que ce fût Jacob. Si seulement c'était lui! Mais à la place de ses prunelles chaleureuses, j'eus droit au regard mécontent d'un automobiliste. Je pris une ruelle à ma droite, pour m'éloigner de la route, et continuai à courir.

Il voulait me parler, m'avait-il dit. J'étais venu au parc, comme convenu, le cœur battant la chamade et mes cheveux avec mes pensées en pagaille. Que fallait-il que je crois? Avais-je le droit d'espérer? Mon ventre était tiré par les nœuds, et il ne venait toujours pas. Je m'apprêtais à quitter ce parc, à y laisser les ruines de mes puérils espoirs, quand des pas s'approchèrent. Il arrivait, là, en chemise noire, le vêtement le plus distingué que je n'ai jamais vu sur lui. On s'avança lentement, pas à pas, tels deux aimants indécis à se retrouver.

Quand j'étais assez proche pour sentir sa merveilleuse odeur, il me prit doucement la main et prononça les plus belles paroles du monde. Depuis, je gardais ces phrases, perles précieuses, enfouies dans mon cœur, pour les ressortir à ma fille quand elle aura mon âge. Dans le meilleur des cas. Sinon, je les ressasserai dans ma tête durant des longues heures, prostrée telle une morte sur mon lit.

Il fallait vraiment que je le retrouve.

Je descendit la côté vers la plage sans ralentir. Les galets roulèrent sous mes pieds, et je manquais de me tordre la cheville. J'avais hérité de ma mère cette maladresse légendaire, avec la couleur de ses yeux. "Deux pépites de chocolats les plus délicieuses du monde", disait toujours Jacob. Il savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour le parler. Et moi? Combien de fois je lui avais-je dit ce que je ressentais pour lui? Je m'efforçais de me rappeler la dernière fois que je lui avait déclaré mon amour. En vain.

Effrayée plus par cette conclusion que par le coup de tonnerre qui éclata dans le ciel sombre, mon pied glissa sur un tronc d'arbre mort et je tombais par terre. Un caillou pointu déchira mon jean sur ma cuisse gauche et une vague de douleur m'assaillit. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour me relever? Je rassemblait mes forces et me relevai en m'appuyant sur le sol boueux. Sans prendre la peine d'essuyer mes mains terreuses, je poursuis avec difficulté ma course dans le sable.

L'eau était du même gris profond que les nuages au-dessus de ma tête. Les vagues se déchainèrent sur les rochers aiguisés de la falaise à une centaine de mètres de moi. Jamais je n'avais vu une tempête de si près, mais je n'y accordais plus aucune importance. Je venais de reconnaître la silhouette qui se détachait en haut du pic rocheux.

Jacob.

Mes doutes, mes peurs, la fatigue qui attaquait mes muscles, la douleur de ma jambe gauche, le froid et l'humidité qui faisaient claquer mes dents, disparurent. Je ne sentais en moi plus que la vibration profonde et rassurante de mon cœur, qui battait plus fort que jamais. Pour lui.

Grelottante, je m'arrêtais au bas de la falaise et pris rapidement une décision. Sans écouter mes blessures, sans même penser à contourner le mur par le chemin habituel, sans prendre en compte le fait que je séchais mes cours de sport depuis ma sixième, j'entamais l'escalade du pic.

Le relief pointu du cap me permettait d'avancer rapidement, mais entaillait mes doigts dès que je tirais sur mes bras. Quand je fus à la moitié de la montée, ma basket droite glissa et tomba. Effrayée, je regardais sa descente tournoyante, avant de la voir disparaître dans les flots. Un instant, la pensée qu'il pourrait m'arriver la même chose m'effleura, et je dus fermer les yeux pour retrouver la chaleur rassurante de mon amour pour l'homme dont l'ombre se détachait toujours entre les rochers.

Jacob.

Je m'efforçais d'ignorer la plante criante de mon pied, et mon allure resta soutenue. Plus je m'approchais du bord de la falaise, plus mes gestes fébriles s'accéléraient, et plus mes sanglots s'intensifièrent. Le visage ravagé par la pluie et les larmes de joie, je me cramponnais désespérément à la roche et tirais de toutes mes forces. Les secousses qui agitaient mes bras s'intensifièrent et je sentis mon courage s'échapper lorsque les soubresauts atteignirent le reste de mon corps. Je lâchais un gémissement accablé quand deux mains fortes me soulevèrent et me hissèrent sur l'herbe où je restais étendue, vidée d'énergie.

Jacob.

Son odeur familière m'entoura de tiédeur et d'amour, et je me relevais d'un bond pour me jeter sur lui. Ses bras musclés me serrèrent sur son torse et m'entourèrent d'un cocon de certitudes.

Il m'aimait.

Il m'aimait toujours.

Nos bouches se rejoignirent en un baiser fougueux, et toutes mes inquiétudes disparurent.

Ses lèvres étaient aussi avides que les miennes et se pressèrent contre elles. Nos doigts s'emmêlèrent, nos corps frigorifiés se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

Rien n'avait changé.

Cette idée me rassura, avant de s'écarter pour une autre sensation.

Quelque chose avait bien changé.

Nos caresses étaient plus adultes, plus osées qu'auparavant. Jacob perdit une de ses mains dans mes cheveux trempés. Je frottais mon front contre le sien et plongeait mes yeux dans ses prunelles incandescentes. Je sentis sa langue quémander la mienne, et lui accordais pour la première fois une danse sensuelle.

Pouvait-on aimer plus fort?

Il posa ses pouces sur mes pommettes et y traça délicatement des cercles. Nos bouches s'étaient écartées, et j'y vis l'occasion de m'expliquer. Rassemblant tout le courage que nos retrouvailles m'avaient données, je murmurai:

-Jake... Je suis désolée... Je ne-

Un baiser passionné coupa mes excuses. Il taquina la commissure de mes lèvres, avant de m'embrasser pleinement. Il m'avait pardonné.

Nous n'étions plus un simple couple de lycéens. Nous étions plus à présent.

Deux moitiés inséparables.

Deux corps ardents qui se découvraient chaque jour un peu plus.

Prêts à tout pour l'autre.

Jacob et Renesmée.

* * *

**Bon, j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps avant de publier ce second OS, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis très inspirée pour le prochain =) Son titre sera... "Aimer sans secret"!**

**À bientôt! =)**

**Xo Xo Appi**


	3. Aimer sans secret

**Hey tout le monde!**

**Je suis un peu en retard pour cet OS, alors que j'étais si inspirée... :( J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, et que la fin assez bizarre de cet épisode vous plaira.**

**"Aimer sans secret" : Topo généalogique à la fin, pour garder l'interêt de la chute. Pas de vampires, par contre il y a des loups-garous. Rated K.**

**Merci à vos visites et vos reviews, gros gros gros bisous à BellaLara!**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin^^**

* * *

**Aimer sans secret**

JACOB POV

_"Que dit le loup qui hurle à la lune?"_

_Des secrets que nul ne devrait entendre, _grommelai-je intérieurement.

Les arbres filaient autour de moi pendant que je courais à travers les bois. La neige voletait en petits flocons sur ma fourrure rousse et crissa doucement sous mes pattes. L'air était pur, le ciel limpide, la forêt respirait la fraîcheur de l'hiver. Et moi, je galopais comme un fou, brisant l'harmonie de la nature.

Un mauvais comique aurait dit que je cherchais ma propre queue, comme tout animal qui se respecte. En vérité, si la transformation en loup-garou me privais de certaines capacités humaines, je n'en restais pas moins moi-même. Un Quileute et fier de l'être, fils du chef de la réserve, héritier d'une longue lignée de modificateurs. Jacob Black.

Mon rythme de course ne faisait qu'augmenter à fur à à mesure que je me rapprochais de l'orée du bois, mais ce n'était rien comparé au galop effréné dans ma cage thoracique. Mon cœur battait plus fort que jamais. Pour une seule personne. Pour Elle, Renesmée Cullen.

Je l'avais croisée dans les couloirs du lycée, une première fois, et si elle passa si vite que je ne pus voir son visage, son parfum frais comme la rosée enivra mes narines pendant plusieurs jours. Il était pour moi la plus douce fragrance, la plus exquise senteur qu'il puisse exister. Mais ce n'était rien face à ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais vu son visage.

Ses traits délicats, ses boucles sauvages, son nez aquilin, ses pommettes fines, toute la beauté de son innocence m'avaient immédiatement frappés. J'avais senti mon corps devenir léger, puis tomber dans un vide inconnu, me faisant frissonner délicieusement. Tout en sentant mon être tournoyer dans ce gouffre de sensations, un éclat de ses prunelles avait percé le rideau de mèches rebelles qui barrait son front.

Comment exprimer ce que criaient ces immenses yeux chocolats? Tant de naïveté teintée de prudence, tant de malice et d'intelligence, tant de beauté si timide... Le monde me sembla soudain pâle, vide, creux, dénué de sens: tout mon univers tournait désormais autour de ces océans mystérieux dans lesquels je coulais lentement. Dès qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, le désespoir s'emparait de moi. J'avais besoin de sentir son corps à côté du mien, besoin de la savoir heureuse, d'entendre son rire cristallin, besoin de laisser sa chaleur emporter mon cœur dans un déluge de sentiments aussi inédits que familiers. Le temps sans elle était une lente torture, alors que les moment que l'on partageait étaient les plus beaux de ma vie. Elle _était _ma vie.

Plus tard, quand j'avais enfin osé donner un nom à ce phénomène et en parler à mon père, Billy avait sourit et m'avait ébouriffé tendrement les cheveux. Ses rides s'étaient cependant tendus et son dos courbé: le signe que ses pensées plongeaient au plus profond de lui-même, dans cet endroit secret où il cachait les souvenirs de Sarah. Sarah Black. Ma mère. Morte à ma naissance, je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais il me semblait que je l'a connaissait vraiment. Elle était partout dans notre maison. Dès que je croisais le regard de mon père, je le sentis me fouiller pour se délecter de tous les traits que j'avais hérité de sa femme. L'amour éternel que Billy lui portait la rendait vivante, présente, traçait sa silhouette au bas de la porte, faisait sourire son visage dans mes rêves. Elle ne nous hantait pas, elle habitait simplement ici, comme nous. Ce n'était pas un fantôme, simplement la moitié de mon père. Il l'aimait, et j'avais appris à l'aimer aussi.

Cependant, il arrivait que mon père ne parle pas pendant plusieurs jours, se fondant presque avec son fauteuil, et que je devais m'occuper tout seul de ce qui devait être fait. Des fois, lorsque sa tristesse devenait insupportable et que le voile qu'avait laissé la mort de ma mère m'étouffait tel un rideau lourd de poussière, j'avais pris l'habitude de sortir de la maison et d'explorer la forêt au cours de promenades langoureuses. Les troncs rugueux et les grandes branches des sapins apaisaient ma peine et tarissaient mes larmes. C'était au cours d'une de ces balades, un jour où quelque chose s'était brisé en moi, où le seau de chagrin avait débordé, que j'avais réellement _explosé_. Les bras rassurants de la nature ne m'avaient pas calmés, au contraire, l'air me semblait plus chaud, plus pesant, et le vent paraissait vouloir attiser le feu qui me consumait. Tout en moi et autour de moi bouillait de rage et de douleur.

J'avais donc commencé par courir, d'abord lentement, puis à une vitesse enragée. Ma vue s'était brouillée, les contours de mon corps étaient devenus flous, mes pensées s'étaient envolées peu à peu vers le ciel couvert, seul était restée ce désespoir immense qui me poussait à aller plus vite, plus loin, plus haut, à dépasser mes limites pour devenir plus qu' humain.

Un loup-garou.

Je m'étais transformé.

Mes bras et mes jambes s'étaient métamorphosés en longues pattes velues, ma peau s'était recouverte d'une fourrure rousse épaisse. J'avais sentis une chaleur brûlante irradier mon corps, et quand j'avais voulu crier ma confusion aux nuages, je n'avais entendu qu'un grondement féroce. Puis j'avais compris qu'il sortait de ma gorge. Galopant aussi vite que ma nouvelle forme me le permettait, je m'étais arrêté au bord de la rivière de la Push, pour y trouver la réponse aux questions qui me déchiraient. Là, dans l'eau claire et tumultueuse, je vis pour la première fois mon reflet.

Mon visage indien s'était étiré, formant un large front animal qui se terminait par deux oreilles pointues. Au lieu de soupirer, je ne pu que haleter, ouvrant ainsi mon museau pour laisser briller une rangée de dents aiguisées. Les remous du courant ne me permettaient pas d'observer mes yeux, mais mon regard discernait précisément les contours du relief environnant. Mon odorat aussi était devenu extraordinairement performant, car je sentais d'ici l'odeur amère des larmes de mon père.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, mon corps d'adolescent changea pour devenir grand et fort, et il se transforma de manière incontrôlée à chaque excès de rage. Ce ne fus cependant pas la seule transformation qui eu lieu: les interrogations qui me harcelaient chaque jour bouleversèrent mon esprit. Qu'étais-je devenu? Un monstre? Un mutant? Étais-je le seul à réagir comme ça dès que j'étais en situation d'échec? Étais-je anormal? Étais-je encore moi?

La clé à tous mes déchirements internes se trouvait là où ils étaient nés. Au bout de quelques semaines, Billy Black eu des doutes quant à la santé de son fils et aux raisons de ses absences en cours. Il vint donc me voir un soir, dans ma chambre, alors que je priais dans mon lit pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il appuya son front contre le mien, ferma les yeux, et me raconta une légende Quileute qu'il m'avait tant de fois contée pour m'endormir. Les mots s'enroulèrent autour de moi, m'emportant dans un univers ancestral, guidé par la voix forte et savante de mon père. Chaque phrase, que je connaissait pourtant depuis mon enfance, prit un tout autre sens pour moi. Une porte s'ouvrit sur ce monde où je m'étais d'abord senti si seul, si étranger, et que j'explorais maintenant au côté de mes ancêtres. Quand je sentis le visage de Billy s'écarter du mien, je voguais déjà dans un sommeil profond et paisible, le premier depuis un mois.

J'avais ensuite découvert le délice de pouvoir oublier ses soucis pour ne faire plus qu'un avec le paysage, égrener tous ses problèmes au rythme de ses pas, n'entendre plus que le chant de la forêt et le bruissement de l'herbe sous ses pattes. Cette paix intérieure qu'apportait ma mutation me permettait aussi de réfléchir sur ce que représentait Renesmée pour moi.

Lorsque j'avais reparlé de ce que je ressentais pour elle à mon père, il me parla cette fois-ci franchement de l'_imprégnation_. Le lien qui nous unissait était devenu bien plus fort, et il me soutenait autant que j'essayais de le soutenir lui. Parfois, on partait ensemble dans les plaines sous notre forme de loup, et on partageait alors les pensées de l'autre librement. J'avais cependant choisi d'être simplement le Jacob "humain" pour lui livrer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il m'expliqua alors longuement ce que c'était que l'imprégnation, sans me cacher qu'il avait éprouvé la même chose pour ma mère. Dans un moment d'horreur, je compris l'étendue de son chagrin. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Renesmée, je serais incapable de m'en remettre.

-Oui, mon fils, m'avait-il murmuré, un loup sans sa moitié est une coquille vide. L'imprégnation est plus que l'amour: c'est l'offrande totale de soi-même. Un jour tu es un homme comme les autres, avec ses peines et ses joies, mais toujours profondément égoïste, obéissant véritablement qu'à la gravité et à ses propres désirs. Puis tu la vois, Elle, tu dévores son visage des yeux, tu captes son regard, et tu te noies inévitablement dans l'infinité de ses prunelles. D'un coup, tu ne sens plus rien, tu n'entends plus que ton cœur qui bat près du sien, tu ne vois plus que son visage dès que tu fermes les yeux. Il n'existe plus de loi qui guide tes pas: seule la voie que te trace l'imprégnation est celle de ton avenir. Ses peines sont pires que les tiennes, son sourire est essentiel au tien, sa présence te donne courage, force et joie. Tu n'as plus qu'une raison de vivre, c'est Elle. Et sans Elle, il n'y a plus rien.

Alors que le simple fait d'entendre sa voix quotidiennement me rendais plus heureux que jamais, il m'arriva, quelques mois plus tard, la plus belle chose au monde: j'appris par ses propres paroles qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait! Elle, la plus douce créature du monde, le soleil de ma vie, celle qui avait éclairé mes jours et m'avait sorti de l'obscurité! Elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer autant que je le faisais, car je savais ce sentiment plus fort que tout, mais Elle m'aimait!

Les trois mois qui suivirent le plus beau jour de ma vie l'égalèrent presque. Nous devenions plus proches à chaque moment que l'on partageait, c'est à dire toutes nos journées au lycée et nos soirées soi chez l'un, soi chez l'autre, soi derrière le téléphone. Elle était mon ange, et savoir que j'avais la moindre petite place dans son cœur me semblait presque inconcevable. Cependant, Elle me le répétait avec une telle insistance que la vérité m'apparut peu à peu, me faisant voler plus haut que jamais: Elle m'aimait!

Nous avions fêté notre premier mois avec ma famille, notre second avec la sienne. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le troisième mois, jour pour jour, que j'avais l'honneur de marcher à ses côtés.

Le troisième mois que l'on se livrait entièrement l'un à l'autre, pour construire ce monde si unique et si fabuleux qu'était notre vie à deux. Que l'on se disait tout.

Presque tout.

Elle ne savait pas que j'étais un loup-garou.

Combien de fois ce secret ancestral m'avait brûlé la langue? Combien de fois ces mots de délivrance avaient-ils menacé de franchir mes lèvres? Combien de fois j'avais soutenu son regard en ne pensant qu'à cela? À ma nature innée et profonde, celle que je gardais cachée aux yeux de tous sans difficultés, mais qui menaçait telle une épée de Damoclès notre relation?

Les étoiles me chuchotèrent la réponse: il fallait que je lui dise. Cette certitude était marquée depuis le début dans mon être, mais je m'étais efforcé à cacher sous les espoirs d'être comme les autres, d'avoir ma chance de conserver l'amour de celle qui était tout pour moi. Je savais pourtant que je ne pouvais pas le conserver en lui mentant. Alors, j'avais fait cette promesse à moi même, de lui dire lors de notre troisième mois.

Aujourd'hui.

Le jour où cette phrase fatale s'échappera des frontières du secret.

Le chemin que je suivais désormais en trottinant obliqua vers la droite. Je connaissait bien la forêt, et encore mieux le lieu qui se dressait au bout de mon museau.

La clairière.

Je fermais les yeux, luttant contre la vague de souvenirs qui m'envahit. Ici était le lieu de nos rendez-vous les plus intimes, les plus magiques. Et je m'apprêtais à tout briser, à mettre notre avenir sur une fine passerelle et à prier pour qu' Elle ose s'y avancer. Je sentis un pincement dans ma cage thoracique, et mon souffle devint erratique. Avais-je le droit de faire ce que j'allais faire? La faire souffrir? Nous faire souffrir?

Le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de ma tête guida mes pas. Mon heure approchait. Il était temps de faire un choix. Pour la vie.

J'avais fait un choix.

Un calme presque étouffant annihila tous mes doutes, et je posai fièrement mon regard devant moi.

Ce que je vis surpassa tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Là, au milieu de la clairière immaculée, se dressait un loup.

Sa fourrure, d'un blanc doux, se confondait si bien avec la neige que son corps semblait être une statue, en parfaite communion avec la nature. Il se tenait debout, ses pattes arrières légèrement fléchies de sorte à ce que sa mince queue touche le sol. Dans le prolongement de son dos gracieux, sa tête était levée vers le ciel aux volutes violettes et ses yeux étaient clos.

Un autre loup-garou, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Un loup blanc.

_Une louve blanche._

Au moment où les voix de mon cœur, de ma raison et de mes ancêtres se mélangeaient en criant dans ma conscience, la louve bougea et son regard s'accrocha au mien.

Deux prunelles chocolats me fixèrent intensément.

C'était Elle. Elle était un loup-garou.

_Bien vu, mon Jake,_ murmura sa douce voix dans ma tête. J'avais oublié que tous les loups, une fois transformés, pouvaient entendre les pensées des autres.

_Mon ange, c'est toi?_

_Non, c'est le proviseur adjoint._

_Tu ne changeras jamais, pas vrai?_

Malgré son ton, qui avait été plaisantin, je su qu' Elle avait compris tout ce que comprenait cette simple question.

_Non, Jake, tous les tours que le destin peut nous jouer ne changeront rien. Ni moi, ni toi, ni ce qu'il y a entre nous. Jamais._

Je couru vers Elle de toutes mes forces, et nos museaux se joignirent.

Son pelage était bien plus doux encore que je ne le pensais, et la beauté de son corps lupin me ravit.

_Arrête, je vais finir par rougir._

_Tu as toutes les raisons pour, mon trésor._

_Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une fois par mois que l'on fête l'occasion, sinon je serai obligée de subir tes surnoms tout le long de l'année..._

_Quand est-ce que tu arrêtera de te moquer de moi?_

_Quand les loups auront des plumes! _ria-t-Elle intérieurement avant de s'élancer dans le bois.

Je résistais à l'envie de la poursuivre, pour pouvoir admirer la grâce de ses mouvements et le dessin de son pelage. Puis, lorsqu'elle menaça de disparaître de mon chant de vision, je partis à mon tour.

_Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper, ma Ness'?_

_Je ne pense pas, je fais, _ironisa-t-Elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et sautais par dessus un rocher, filais entre les arbres et pris un raccourci derrière une branche morte.

_On dirait que tu connais la forêt, _apprécia ma compagne de course.

_Disons que ma proie n'y est pas pour rien dans ma motivation..._

J'escaladais le tronc et me jetais sur son dos sans qu' Elle puisse anticiper. Elle roula sur le côté pour se débarrasser de mes pattes qui l'agrippèrent avec encore plus de force. Quand je la plaquais par terre et que j'entamais de l'agacer avec des coups de truffe dans les cotes, un petit jappement timide lui échappa.

_Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est parti tout seul! _s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser en se relevant. Penaude, la tête basse, Elle esquiva mon regard.

_Mais ce n'est pas un problème, ma belle! C'est tout à fait normal, regarde!_

Je tentais de la rassurer avec une caresse du revers de ma patte, et levai ma tête vers le firmament pour hurler de toutes mes forces.

_C'est... impressionnant...,_ souffla-t-Elle, _il faudra que tu m'apprenne!_

_Rien n'est aussi impressionnant que toi, je te rassure. Si tu savais comme tu m'as surpris!_

_Moi aussi, j'étais surprise la première fois, figure-toi! Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais, ni à qui en parler._

_Si seulement tu me l'avais dit! Je me suis sentis si seul aussi..._

_Oui, je sais, _soupira-t-Elle, _Billy me l'a dit..._

_Mon père? Il t'a parlé?_

_C'est lui qui est venu vers moi, _raconta-t-Elle, _nous nous sommes... "transformés" au même moment. Il a senti ma présence et il est redevenu humain tout de suite, de sorte à que je l'entende que furtivement._

_Mon père a des capacités de contrôle extraordinaires, je l'ai déjà vu passer de loup-garou à humain plusieurs fois de suite en quelques minutes!_

_Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir tu sais... J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler de plus en plus souvent, il m'étonne à chaque fois._

La pointe de respect qu' Elle lui portait m'attendrit, et je la couvais des yeux.

_C'est aussi lui qui m'a parlé... _poursuit-Elle mystérieusement,_ de... "l'imprégnation"._

Je paniquais. Elle aussi s'était imprégnée? De qui? J'allais donc la perdre, alors que je venais enfin de la découvrir? Elle n'était pas mon âme sœur? La colère grondait en moi à l'idée qu'un autre pourrait apparaître dans son cœur.

_Oui, Jake, je suis imprégnée. D'un homme unique au monde, beau, grand, fort, et surtout la personne la plus importante qu'il existe pour moi. Un homme qui a toujours été là pour moi, et qui le sera toujours; un homme en qui j'ai une confiance si absolue qu'elle dépasserai presque l'amour que je lui porte, si cela était possible._

_Je... je suis désolée d'avoir espéré, Renesmée. Tu es trop bien pour moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse._

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais brisé, en miettes, et je ne vivais plus que pour lui dire ces mots là: _sois heureuse_.

_Il semblerait bien que j'ai besoin de toi pour ça, Jake, _chuchota-t-Elle en me retenant.

Elle colla son front au mien, et nos souffles se mêlèrent. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire à présent? Elle voulait que je sois là, que j'assiste à sa vie auprès de l'élu? Elle avait besoin de moi pour être heureuse? Alors je mettrais mes souffrances de côté, et je resterai. De toute façon, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, autant que je serve à quelque chose.

_Arrêtes, Jake. _trancha sa voix, plus froide que je ne l'avais connue.

Confus, je m'apprêtais à lui tourner le dos définitivement quand Elle m'appela à nouveau.

_Jacob Black, je suis imprégnée du plus gros imbécile que la Terre n'est jamais eu l'honneur de porter._

Elle se frotta contre moi et lécha mon cou.

_Toi._

Comment ce simple mot pouvait dire tellement de chose? Il venait de me délivrer, de me ressusciter, de redonner un sens à ma vie, le meilleur des sens qu'il soit: l'Amour. Il était plein de promesses, d'avenir, de moments partagés, de joies, de rires, de baisers.

Elle m'aimait. Autant que je l'aimais.

Alors que sa silhouette à la beauté si éblouissante que la neige en palissait s'éloignait à un rythme aguicheur, ma gorge modula des sons mystérieux qui s'envolèrent vers les étoiles.

_"Que dit le loup qui hurle à la lune?"_

_Il y a des choses qu'aucun mot ne peut exprimer, qu'aucune histoire ne peut raconter. Ces choses, instantanées et immortelles, sont les pâles silhouettes de ce que je ressens pour toi._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites vous? Review? Franchement, ça fait tellement plaisir un petit message! J'ai quand même bossé lontemps sur cet OS, pour un bon rendu niveau imprégnation et transformation. Alors rien qu'un mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez, pleaaaaaase!**

**J'ai choisi d'enlever l'explication généalogique par manque de temps, donc voici de quoi vous éclairer:**

**Bella+Edward = Renesmée**

**Sarah+Billy = Jacob**

**Sam+Emily = Billy**

**Charlie+Renée = Bella**

**Aaron+Lena = Sam**

**Aaron+Maria = Renée**

**Renesmée+Jacob**

**En gros, Aaron était un loup-garou et par une liaison secrète avec Maria, cette particularité a été transmise à Nessie. (NB: Mais pas à Bella ou à Renée!) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ;)**

**A la prochaine et bon WE!**

**Xo Xo Appi**


End file.
